Japanese Mayhem Wrestling
by babdboynara
Summary: K-town boys vs the sohmas
1. Chapter 1

Japanese Mayhem Wresting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these anime character or the anime so calm down all rights go to the creater of who ever I mention so let's go.

Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha sit in the locker room preparing for the big match today the get a title shot at the JMW world junior heavyweight tag team titles. They have proven that they might be one of the greatest tag team of all time. They won some indie titles but this time they got a shot at one of the most prestigious titles in JMW history.

Naruto: hey Sasuke you ready?

Sasuke: yeah let's go

Naruto and Sasuke soon leave the locker to go and perform what might be one of the greatest matches in JMW history. As their music hit (Hardy Boyz 2nd theme "Chasing Manhatten") they appeared with face paint (similar to Road Warriors) they apperead in short (similar to Brian Kendrick and Paul London) and they ran to the ring.

Announcer: Making their way to the ring with a combine weight of 300 pounds the team of Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha "The K-town Brothers" . And the crowd scream.

Jean(from Nadia): and what a start up match to begin JMW's BattleFest

Jim Hawking(outlaw star): that's right Jean it's gonna be K-town brother vs Kyo and Yuki Shoma "The Sohmas" (Fruit Basket) for the JMW junior heavyweight tag team titles.

Jean: Keep in mind Jim The Sohmas hold the record for the longest reigning JMW junior heavyweight tag team champions, for 13 months, over a year they've been champs

Jim: yes but tonite they face The K-town Brothers we are going to see a lot of flying.

Then The Sohmas music hit (gorrilaz- feel good inc)

Annoucer: Making their way to ring with a combine weight of 320 pounds The Sohmas. Crowd goes wild.

Jean: it's obvious Jim that all 4 men are fan fovrites

Jim: Well that's good you whould always have the support of your fans.

And the match starts with Naruto and Kyo. Naruto grabs Kyo arms and perform a arm wrench,Kyo then gives a stiff kick to Naruto legs causing him to let go. Kyo continue to perform kick But Naruto counter with a kick of his own. Kyo then throws a punch at Naruto and Naruto throws one back then Kyo throws one and Naruto throws another one again. This continue for about a few seconds until Ko grabs his arm perfprm an arm drag and stomps on Naruto chest. Kyo then tag in his partner Yuki and they both double team Naruto until the ref told them to stop. Yuki then whiped Naruto to the ropes, as he was about to execute a clotheline Naruto got out of the way causing Yuki to hit the ring then hits a dropault knocking Yuki off his feet landing on his back. Naruto the executed a beautiful springbord legdrop and pin Yuki but Yuki kicks out at 2. Naruto then tag in Sasuke and the girls go wild. Sasuke hit Yuki with a stiff kick to the ribs, then his knee, then his back. Yuki fires back with a punch and a forearm smash. Yuki then had Sasuke in a ddt hold and executed a beautiful ddt he tries to pin Sasuke but he kicks out at 1. Sasuke the gets up and throws a punch at Yuki and perform a single leg dropkick to Yuki face. As Yuki lies on the floor Sasuke stalks him, Naruto attacks Kyo to make sure nothing happens as Yuki gets up Sasuke performs a juming neckbreaker.

Jim: OH MY GOD THE SHARIGAN DROP

Jean: no doubt yuki's down

Sasuke then tags in his partner Naruto and Naruto hits Yuki with a diving samersault leg drop aka

Jim: OH NO THE UZAMAKI HANGOVER

Naruto then pins Yuhki

1

2

3

Ding ding ding

Anouncer: here you have it your new JMW juniorheavyweight tag team champions The K-town Brothers

Both Naruto and Sasuke can't belive what just happen they're the new JMW junior heavyweight tag champs. Both men hug each other Sakura (Sauke's girl) appears and gives Sasuke a kiss and Naruto a hug.

The Sohmas then showing good sportsmen ship handed Naruto and Sasuke the titles and shook their hands.

Jim: Jean can you believe it K-town Brother new junior heavyweight tag champs

Jean: yes I can Jim and of course The Sohmas showing good sportmen ship by shaking the hands of the new champs who are right now crying tears of joy.

Jim: they have every right Jean this is their night let them celebrate

Naruto: Teme teme we did it

Sasuke: we did Dobe the new JMW Junior heavyweight tag team champions

Jim: wow and theres the lovely Sakura celebrating with her man and friend

Jean: they got every right Jim they're the champs it's there night

Jim: That's right Jean and don't forget up next Crack (someone I made up) vs Akira Motoura (angels in the court) in a match for the JMW Heritage Championship.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Narr: we star off back stage as Crack gets ready to do his promo

3

2

1

Crack: You know Akira you and I have got at it many times, when you first debuted you attacked me, you use your women to hynotize me, but I stilled kicked your ass! But that wasn't enough for you won the Heritage title way back over a year ago making you the longest reign in JMW history but tonite I end that reign tonite I will become THE NEW JMW HERITAGE CHAMPION!!!!

Narr: we later cut scean to Rey Hino (sailor moon) interviewing Akira

Rey: Ladies and gentleman allow me to introduce the JMW Heritage champion Akira Motoura (loud boos from crowd) now Akira you won the Heritage title early in your career and now hold the longest reign as the heritage champion how does that feel

Akira: hahaha first of little lady call me daddy and second hell yeah it feels great I mean the longest reigning Heritage champion and the sexiest it feels awesome. Now tonite on BattleFest I face my long time rival Crack. He had a couple title shots for my belt but I beat his ass so many times and now he wants to make a total fool out of himself at BattleFest the biggest stage of them all.

Rey: yeah but a lot of the times you won your girls helped but tonite they are banned from the arena by Commisioner Takashi (another random person).

Akira: even though I do believe Mr. Takashi action are unfair I have no choice but to go out there and face the fool without my ladies. But with or without my women I will defeat Crack. And after my little victory maybe you'll like to come over to my hotel and have a little celbration with me and my ladies.

Rey: uhhhh no thanks

Akira: (scoff) your lost lady

Ding ding ding

Announcer: the following match is set for 1 fall and it is for the JMW Heritage Championship.

( Akira music hit aka Rob Conway's theme for the wwe)

Announcer: makinf his way to the ring weighing 255 lbs he is the Heritage Champion Akira Motoura

Jean: Oh what a match right now Akira Motoura the longest reigning Heritage champion ever in the JMW

Jim: well tha maybe true Jean but that reign might end thanks to Crack

(Crack theme hit aka WWF Rebellion theme)

Announcer: and making his may to the ring waying 220 lbs "the dark king of sin city" Crack

Jm: here he is ladies and gentleman "the dark king of sin city" Crack

Jean: some of you may not know this but Crack is a member of the infamous faction Sin City Kings

Jim: that's right Crack is indeed a member of Sin City along with Taka, Tasuki,Nakago (from fushigi yugi), Koga (inuyasha) , Sonosuke (samurai x), and Tenchi Masaki ( you know whot that is) all accomplish wrestlers each member has held the Heritage tile except for one Crack.

Jean: even though Crack hasn't won a singles title here in the JMW, he did become "Mr. JMW" 2008 , he is a accomplish tag team competitor winning the JMW tag team titles 5 times with Sonosuke and the JMW jr heavyweight tag titles with Tenchi 3 times.

Jim: Also may I add he won the Master of the Ring tournament back in 2006 and has never lost a steel cage match in his career

Jean: exactly Jim, Crack is also known as the Steel Cage Matster using the steel cage as a weapon but tonite isn't a steel cage match it's a normal match and it's for the Heritage title

Narr: and the match starts Akira put out his hand for a handshake but cracks slap him and kick him in the gut then high knees him in the face. He then runs to the ropes but Akira hit shim with a clothline. Akira the proceeds to stomp on Crack. Akira then picks him up and perform a scoop lift slam, he then runs to the ropes and performs a knee drop. Akira then picks up Crack but Crack retaliates but kicking Akira in the gut again. He then begins to throw punches at Akira then a stiff shuffle kick to the face. Crack the proceeds to pin Akira

1

Akira kick out. Akira the gets up and throws a stiff right hook and a boot to the face knocking Crack out. He then goes up the top turn buckle and he gets ready to perform…

Jim: oh my god is he really gonna do it The Spike (diving clothline)

Narr: as Crack got up Akira launch but Crack moved out of the way Akira miss then Crack kicks Akira in the gut picks him up to perform is front suplex aka

Jean: Oh no the CRACKDOWN!!!

Narr: Crack hits his finisher pins Akira

1

2

3

Ding ding ding

Announcer: here he is your winner and new JMW heritage champion Crack

Jim: Oh my god Jean what a hell of a match

Jean: you can say that again and we have a new cahmp toniteJimmy

Jim: yes sir Crack the new Heritage champion

Narr: Crack leaves the ring olding the title up high showing his fans and giving them high fives

Jean: Tonite the Sin City King got new gold

Narr: we cut scene backstage with Crack in the locker room talking with baby sister Sakura (Naruto)

Sakura: Onee-chan that was amazing

Crack: I know it felt awesome and now I'm the new Heritage champ

Narr: just then Ino jumps out of nowhere and hugs Crack

Ino: OOOOOONEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAANNNNN

Crack: hello Ino

Ino: that was awesome

Crack: yes I know

Ino: I'm glad you beat that horny bastard and took his title he deserved it

Narr: Just then Akira comes in with his women

Akira: you little son of a bitch how dare you take my title that's mine not yours

Mayumi Kitajima: Listen Mr. Crack you stole that title from our man and he wants it back

Crack: (chuckles ) are you fucking serious

Akira: what's so damn funny stop laughing

Crack: ok ok listen up you little cocksucker and no I wasn't talking to you ladies I was talking about your man here.

Akira: how dare you?! Do you kno-

Crack: Shut up, now I beat your ass fair and square you just can't handle the fact that I did. Now since I just recently won the title from you, that gives you a title shot anytime anywhere anyday

Akira: ….. tomorrow at Monday Night Mayhem

Crack: cool oh and Akira

Akira: what?

Narr: Crack kicks Akira in the gut and execute the CrackDown , his women run in fear and Sakura and Ino watch.

Crack: have a good night


End file.
